How to Apologise (with Fireworks)
by TerrabreakerX
Summary: Flannery thinks that she started off on the wrong foot with Zinnia after their first meeting, and tries to find a way to apologise. Hilda and Marley do their best to help(?) out. Written for the Pokemon Masters Love Triangle Contest (posting on Reddit as Pbm23). Friendship, humour, and a dash of romance.


The first time Flannery meets Zinnia, it doesn't end up going well.

Flannery's just walking into the Pokémon Centre with Hilda and Marley, coming back from two days of camping up in the Pasio mountains. They're all filthy, exhausted, and riding the high of the end to an excellent training trip.

She doesn't look where she's going as she walks through the centre doors. She probably shouldn't have been walking through almost sideways, laughing at one of Hilda's jokes.

She doesn't register that Marley shouts a warning—

**_CRASH_**

—before she finds herself on the floor.

"Ow!"

Looking up, she sees that the other person staggered from the impact, but hadn't fallen herself. It's a woman, and the most striking thing about her isn't the shock of short dark hair crowning her head, or the gem embedded in the anklet wrapped around her leg, but instead that - for whatever reason - she's wearing a cape.

The fall, coupled with the aftermath of two days of intense training, makes Flannery snarl, "HEY! Watch where you're going!"

The woman stares down at her, wincing a little, but visibly angry.

There's a moment between the two of them as they glare, a flash of recognition across the woman's face, a pause of _nothing _that Flannery can't quite make sense of, and her indignation flows out of her like the air from a popped balloon.

"I—"

The moment passes. The girl turns her head and walks away with a word, rotating her shoulder and rubbing the spot where they clashed.

"Rude, much?" Hilda remarks. Marley checks Flannery over, fussing a little, but the gym leader insists that she's fine.

She has something else on her mind than a little bit of pain.

A little later, while they're relaxing in the centre's cafe, she ventures, "Does anyone know who that was?"

Hilda doesn't. "I don't keep all up with the new arrivals," she explains through a mouthful of rice. "Must've got here recently. Marley?"

The other nods. "Her name is Zinnia. She arrived just before we set off, and she's from Hoenn, like Flannery. That's all I know."

"Why do you ask?"

"The accident a minute ago… It was kinda my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and I think I hurt her a little," she says, sheepishly. "I feel like I should go and apologise."

"I guess, but.. eh, I wouldn't dwell on it," Hilda counsels, unwrapping another RageCandyBar. "Our teams have bigger fish to fry, with all the training we've got planned, and the PML getting back on track."

"Yeah, I suppose," Flannery agrees, but the thought doesn't pass from her mind.

* * *

She still wants to apologise, but she doesn't see the woman again that day. Or the next.

Three days pass, and the incident has mostly faded from her mind.

Preparations for the next round of the PML are in full swing. All her time has been devoted to training across the island with Torkoal, in the hope that, if she's picked, she won't let Bettie or the team down.

She hears the commotion before she sees it. It sounds like an argument has broken out in the plaza, only a short distance from the street she's on. Not exactly an unusual occurrence - the members of Team Break seem to pick at least three fights in the town each day before noon just by themselves - but worth investigating?

Curiosity overrides any sense of trying to stay far away from trouble, and she decides to go take a look.

The sound gets louder and louder as she approaches; partly because she's growing closer to the source, but also because the argument itself is intensifying. By the time she reaches the end of the street, it's clear that additional voices have become involved.

The source of the commotion is immediately apparent as she rounds the corner, and for once it isn't Team Break.

It's Zinnia.

She's squaring off, arms crossed, in front of a group of men and women. They're shouting at her, and she's shouting back, using words which are causing nearby parents to cover their children's ears and scurry away.

_Not good. _The gym leader ups her pace, hurrying to intervene…

...but before she can cross the plaza, Zinnia decides that she's had enough.

Quick as a flash, she tosses a poké Ball and unleashes Salamence. Another moment, and she's up in the air, leaving the angry crowd - and Flannery - coughing from the dust thrown up in her wake.

"Who does she think she is?" huffs one of the women.

"I can't believe she spoke to you like that," agrees another.

"No respect these days, no respect."

Flannery hangs around for a minute or two, hoping to glean a hint as to what the argument was about, without asking about it directly - but no such luck. It's more general grumbling, but nothing in the way of useful information.

She heads back to the centre, a little put out.

This time, though, the idea of apologising doesn't pass. Two more days pass, and she sees Zinnia three more times - once in the centre, and twice in the city. She tries to make an effort to approach the other trainer, but fate continuously conspires against her.

Or rather... on all three occasions, Zinnia is engaged in a blazing row with a round passerby.

Three rows which end, each time, with her storming off and flying away on Salamence.

It seems to be a running trend. And the best that Flannery can get from a little casual eavesdropping of Zinnia's sparring partners is, "obsessed with that blasted dragon Pokémon".

She has no idea about the context of the statement - obsessed with Salamence, or a different dragon-type? - and she doesn't pluck up the courage to ask.

She begins to wonder, after the third time, whether she should change her approach. Be more proactive in seeking Zinnia out.

She has no doubt anymore that apologising is worth it - not after seeing Zinnia interact with other people. She seems to have an attitude

It's clear that the dark-haired woman needs a friend. And if Flannery's learned anything from Bettie, and watching her befriend Giovanni, of all people, with a straight face, it's up to her to try.

But how best to go about doing so?

She decides to think it over for one more day.

* * *

She does see Zinnia again the next day.

_Everyone _does.

The first hint that something's up is Solgaleo. It charges down Centra City's Main Street towards the plaza, shaking the earth, rattling windows, causing alarm.

It skids to a halt outside the Pokémon Centre, and Bettie jumps down from its back, face aglow with an expression of excitement and glee. The members of her team who were nearby, and other assorted onlookers, all gather round.

She opens her mouth to explain, but is cut off by an echoing roar - so instead she points skywards, and allows everyone to witness Rayquaza and Zinnia for themselves.

They burst through the clouds above, starting as a blur against the white backdrop before zipping into focus as they approach. The crowd _oohs_ and _aahs, _marvelling at Rayquaza's speed and agility, at Zinnia's poise atop its back, as the pair come in for the landing.

Zinnia dismounts as they reach the ground, and is immediately mobbed by the excited crowd - Iris first among them - hungry for details, eager to wish her well.

She explains the events of the last hour, face aglow with excitement and accomplishment. Hearing the rumours about Rayquaza. Tracking it down near the glacier. Fighting off Team Break to protect Rayquaza, then battling and bonding with it. A friendly battle against Bettie… and deciding to join her team.

"Three cheers for the lorekeeper!" someone cries as she concludes her tale. "Three cheers for Zinnia!"

Flannery throws her voice into the cheers, as loud as she can manage. She can't get close enough to talk to Zinnia, but for now that doesn't matter.

Seeing the smile, clear as day, across her face is good enough for now.

* * *

A week later, and Flannery finally comes up with a brillaint idea on how to apologise to Zinnia.

_Firewo__rks._

More specifically, a fireworks display that Lear has planned to celebrate the return of the PML.

Billed as spectacular, an absolute must-see, and totally not an opportunity to offload the last round's unsold and almost expired merchandise on unsuspecting consumers.

But to get anywhere close, to get the best view of the display, you'd need to be in the park. To be in the park that night, you'd need a ticket. And from what Flannery hears from the gossip swirling around the lorekeeper: Zinnia wasn't able to get one from the lottery, couldn't buy one before they all sold out, and is pretty sad about it all.

Which would all be terribly unfortunate… except Flannery has _two._

Not intentionally. She hadn't been trying to deprive anyone of a chance… she'd just gotten _really_ lucky at the lottery, after already snapping up a ticket using her Poriphone, the moment they had been released.

So Flannery has her idea, and she has the spare ticket... which leaves only a single problem.

Plucking up the courage to give one to Zinnia.

_What if she's still so mad about our collision that she doesn't even want to talk to me?_

It's still their one-and-only interaction so far, and it obviously wasn't a positive one. They've not been grouped together yet as part of Bettie's training regimen, haven't run into each other in the corridors or spoken at a team meeting.

_Or… what if she thinks I'm just trying to be a hanger-on? Just trying to get close to Rayquaza… urk..._

Ths thoughts run through her head, over and over, until the very last day before the fireworks display... when she's suitably desperate.

She slumps against the table, trying to think of what to say, and how to say it.

Hilda and Marley watch her with what she hopes is sympathy, but could also be pity (she's not too sure). She feels bad about what they've put up with over the past few days - watching her spend her free time running a treadmill of internal debate that seems to never end.

They're such good friends.

"It's pretty much your last chance to offer it to her today," Hilda points out. "Are you gonna do it?"

The noise Flannery makes in response can only be described as 'non-committal'.

"...I'll take that as a 'no'. Look," Hilda tries again, more directly this time, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"But won't it be weird that I'm asking her to go with me? We've never even spoken..."

"Why would it be weird to give her a ticket?" Hilda is puzzled. "You're on the same team now. You heard that she hadn't managed to get one, and you were lucky enough to get two, so you wanted her to have the spare. You want to apologise for what happened before. In fact, why would she even think that you're going together, unless…"

"...unless that's actually what _you_ want… oho!" Hilda roars triumphantly, jumping to her feet. "That's it! You've totally got the hots for her!"

_W-what?_

"I- I do not!" she splutters, but can't stop herself from blushing horribly. The heat rolls across her face, and doesn't go unnoticed by her friends even as she tries to bury it against the table.

"Careful, Flannery!" Hilda cheerfully warns, "you don't want to _incinerate_ that table! We all appreciate a good _burn up_, but-"

"Those fire-type puns are my thing, and you're not even doing them very well," Flannery huffs. "Get your own."

A few seconds pass wasted, contemplating the table and whether or not it would be possible to melt into it out of embarrassment. And then...

"Flannery, Flannery, Flannery," the brunette says, and when the redhead looks up at her again, it's clear that she's suddenly very serious. "Just tell me one thing. Do you really, really want her to give her a ticket to the fireworks?"

Flannery nods, clutching the tickets together tightly.

_It's just about the apology_, she tells herself, _that's all. I'm just saying sorry for bumping into her._

_Although… It would be pretty nice to go with her, too. _Her blush deepens, and she hopes that the others don't notice.

Her nod is enough to satisfy Hilda, at least. "All right, then," she says, letting go of Flannery's shoulder. "As your friends, we'll help you."

"You… will?"

"Of course! Ready, Marley?"

Marley places the marker at the right place in her book, slips it back into her bag, and drains the last of the drink from her cup before responding. "Let's do this."

"Great!"

Flannery has no idea what's going on. "Do what, now?" she asks.

Hilda takes a deep breath.

"_Get her!"_

"Woah - hey! Guys, get off me!"

Flannery struggles, tries to dig her feet into the floor or stop them from pulling her up, but it's no use. With Marley on her left and Hilda on her right, each holding an arm in a vice-like grip, she has little choice but to go along as they frogmarch her towards Zinnia. They stop a little distance away, and push her forward to make up the difference - she almost falls, but just about keeps her balance.

She glances back to catch her friends giggling as they retreat. Hilda even pauses to give her one last thumbs up as she disappears behind a plant to watch.

_The nerve!_

And then, before she can slink away and regroup, before she can do _anything _else, Zinnia looks up, and gives her a small smile.

Understandably, her brain chooses this particular moment to shut down.

"Oh, hey, Flannery," Zinnia says brightly, "What's up?"

_What is up? What is down? What is left or right? What came first - coal, or Torkoal?_

Zinnia, of course, can't hear any of the redhead's internal monologue. She waves her hand in front of the other woman's face, and receives no response. "Uh, you okay?"

Still nothing, besides perhaps Flannery's mouth slowly opening and closing involuntarily. The situation is rapidly becoming _extremely _awkward.

* * *

Fortunately, Hilda blazes a path to her friend's rescue.

"Hi Zinnia!" The brunette appears seemingly out of nowhere, making the lorekeeper jump.

"Hi… Hilda?" They've met before, briefly, out in the Pasio plains. They didn't get a chance to battle, but exchanged greetings and names out there before moving on.

"Sorry about my friend here," Hilda begins. "She's mostly lost her voice today, but she heard that you weren't able to get a ticket for the fireworks tomorrow night.

"Luckily, she happened to get two tickets, and was wondering whether or not you'd like one? She wants to apologise for what happened when you met a few weeks back."

She phrases the question carefully, keeping away from any mention of Flannery and Zinnia "going together". It's incredibly tempting to hint at it, and might have even been doing her friend a favour, but the risk of Flannery collapsing from embarrassment is just too great.

So Hilda resists that temptation. She's _such_ a good friend.

Her delivery is so quick that it takes Zinnia a moment to think about it and reply. "Huh. Is that right?" She directs the question at Flannery, who remembers - more-or-less - how to speak just before the silence becomes awkward.

"Y-y-ye!"

"Oh. Well, thank you! I thought I'd missed out on the opportunity to get one of these tickets, and I'm definitely not one to pass up a stellar fireworks show." She takes the ticket from Flannery's trembling hand, and Hilda can't help but think that it's a miracle the redhead hasn't keeled over.

"So… thanks, Flannery! I'll see you there?"

The sound Flannery makes in response is somewhere between a squeak and a scream. Fortunately, Hilda is there to translate.

"...that means yes."

"All right then. Catch you later." She pockets the ticket and leaves the building with a big smile on her face - one that gradually finds it.

The brunette manages to wait until the doors are closed before gloating. "That went well."

"What if she'd said no…" Flannery moans, but her mouth curls into a half-smile as she sinks a little on the spot - as relieved as she is mortified. "I would've been so embarrassed, I might have even died…"

"No time for dying now - you have a date tomorrow!" Hilda can't help but poke the Ursaring. "Ooh, want to go hit up the store in a bit? I can show you the latest trends, help you pick something out?"

"Please _don't _use the word 'date'!"

"Careful, Hilda." Marley cautions. She's been lurking nearby the whole time, watching the spectacle from the behind the safety of her book, but finally comes into full view. "If you keep this up, Flannery might just _overheat_."

"What did I _say _before about fire-type puns?!"

* * *

The next day. The night of the show.

And it's a disaster. Primarily because there are _no fireworks._

Flannery sits on a bench, taking in the destruction of the park and cursing the name of Team Break. Torkoal stands by her side, ready to protect her from the masked opponents - if any even remain after Solgaleo's rampage.

They just had to pick _tonight _to cause a ruckus and enact some mad plan to steal everybody's Pokémon.

_...they just had to do it tonight._

"**Attention, all guests of the PML."**

She looks up. A nearby loudspeaker, attached to one of the few lamposts in the park still upright after the events of the evening, has blared into life.

"**All guests of the PML, may I have your attention please." **The voice belongs to one of Lear's assistants, Flannery knows, but she can't quite remember...

...oh, Rachel. That was her name.

The voice continues, "**Due to the reprehensible actions of Team Break this evening**—**"**

A buzz of static makes Flannery wince. It sounds like someone else has grabbed the microphone, or at least thrust their face next to it. "-and the incompetence of a certain team of sync pairs in failing to stop them-"

"—**we are sorry to announce that the fireworks display planned for tonight has been cancelled. Please return to your accommodation**—**"**

"**Especially **_**you**_**, with the Solgaleo!"**

"—**and prepare for the PML to resume tomorrow. We apologise again for the inconvenience."**

"**I do **_**not **_**apologise**—**"**

"**Master Lear, please**—**"**

More of a scuffle for the mic, then the sound cuts off, and the area is quiet once more.

For a few more seconds.

"Hey."

The familiar voice comes from her left, and its owner walks over and sits beside her on the bench.

"Hey, Hilda," Flannery sighs, then hefts a poké ball to recall her partner. "Thanks, Torkoal. Get some rest, okay?"

_It's unlikely that anyone would be stupid enough to attack both of us. No more danger, tonight._

"What a night," Hilda yawns, sounding deeply satisfied. "A good few battles, and they gave me _all_ this candy for helping out against Team Break."

Only now does Flannery spot the stack of chocolate bars that Hilda is cradling in her arms.

She can't help but pout a little. "At least _someone_ had a good time."

"Oh. The fireworks," the brunette mutters slowly. "Sorry. I… know you were excited to see them."

"'s okay. Just makes me feel like I went to all that effort to apologise… and it was all for nothing. Feels like I'm all out of steam."

Hilda doesn't reply immediately. At last, she lays a hand on Flannery's shoulder. "Well… try not to beat yourself up over it. You tried. The effort was there.

"I know you're disappointed it didn't turn out so great, but that wasn't your fault. I think she'll still appreciate it."

Flannery sighs again, "Hope so... thanks." Her reply sounds unconvinced, but she values Hilda trying.

_I do have such good friends._

The silence returns, broken only by Hilda chewing on her chocolate. It's a repetitive, oddly comforting sound… in its own way.

"Well, I'd best be getting back," she says, standing and taking a few steps away from the bench. "Don't be too late out, you've got a busy day too, remember."

"Yeah. Thanks, Hilda… night."

"Actually, Flannery?" Hilda adds, almost like an afterthought, an amused grin creeping its way across her face, "I think your night may be about to change for the better."

She saunters off, treats in hand.

_What a strange thing to say… What could she mean?_

She's so puzzled by Hilda's parting words that she doesn't hear the other person approach, doesn't register their presence until they're up close.

"This seat taken?"

* * *

"Shame about the fireworks," Zinnia says, eyeing the sky and draping herself across the bench. She fidgets awkwardly for a moment, getting the cape into a comfortable position, before continuing, "But I'm glad I was able to find you. I wanted to apologise too."

"You wanted to apologise... to me?" Flannery can't imagine why.

"Well, yeah. That collision was as much my fault as it was yours. I was really surprised when you gave me the ticket, didn't really get my thoughts out properly yesterday. Sorry about that."

"But - I mean, I was the one who wasn't looking where they were going, like an idiot - and I snapped at you!"

"Aww, come on. It'd be no big deal if it were just you, but I was distracted too. And I didn't stop to help you up, I just walked away. I think we can call it even."

"I mean, it wasn't just that. I…" she hesitates, uncertain how much to share of what she'd seen. But something drives her to press on.

She takes a deep breath. "I kinda saw you arguing a few times in the plaza, and out in the streets. You looked really upset, like you needed a friend."

"Oh… that." Zinnia looks down. "Yeah, I'm not proud of these incidents. Truth be told, I was feeling a bit… on my own, at that point. I pushed those people a bit hard for information about Rayquaza, and they pushed back. I'm not proud of it."

"Well, you must get a lot of people wanting to team up now."

Zinnia snorts. "Tons, now that I've got Rayquaza's help," she said, "but that's not really the feeling of being alone that I meant."

Another reference to her past. A new thought comes to Flannery's mind, and she gives voice to it straight away. "We should have half an hour before Lear and his goons come to kick us out," she says, then adds, hesitantly, "If, you know... you want to talk about it.

Zinnia pauses for a moment, mulling it over. "There are some things in my past that I don't feel ready to tell. Don't take it personally."

"It's okay. Everyone has their secrets."

"Well, there are things I'm happy to talk about too. Like… I met Rayquaza once, before I came to Pasio, back in Hoenn."

"I had this responsibility, this role, this… purpose, that I had to play. I dedicated years of my life to it. It was my _identity._ But when the time came to fulfil it… someone else did instead."

"I'm sorry. That sounds… really rough."

Zinnia nods, and continues, "It felt like I'd failed. I came to Paso to clear my head, just me and Salamence. It wasn't really working. That feeling of being on my own, being the only one hunting for a purpose, came back with a vengeance when I heard those vague rumours about Rayquaza, and I was on the verge of packing up and leaving when no-one knew anything concrete, but then—"

"—you got the information you needed about the glacier, and Rayquaza." Flannery finishes for her.

Zinnia nods. "I was ecstatic. I talk a lot about imagination, but I'd never imagined this. It felt like a second chance, an opportunity to redeem myself. And then Rayquaza agreed to join me. We battled Bettie… and we ended up joining her team, after she beat us into the ground."

"Heh. Me too, actually."

"Seems to be the case for a lot of people."

"It's a running trend."

They share a chuckle over their losses, seeing them for what they are - a chance to grow, and a thread that binds them together.

"And now, I feel like I'm doing much better," Zinnia rubs the back of her head, as if she's mindful that she's spilt her thoughts out to someone she doesn't really know that well. "Sorry… to burden you with all this."

"No, it's okay. I mean… mind if I share what I think?"

"I'd love to hear it," Zinnia says, with an earnestness that spurs Flannery on.

"I know a bit about feeling alone myself. It wasn't easy being the granddaughter of a member of the Elite Four."

"Oh, that's right - Mr Moore is your grandfather, isn't he?

The gym leader nods. "My grandfather, a member of the Elite Four, and my predecessor as the Lavaridge Town gym leader to boot. I felt such a weight of expectation to follow in his footsteps. No-one else could possibly know what I felt, so I pushed them away.

"My teenage years were full of training, training, training. It was always just me and my Pokémon. I never stayed in one place for too long, never grew attached. I wanted to, many times, but… I felt like I couldn't. Like I'd be giving up, if I stopped, or slowed down.

"Only after I became a gym leader did things get better, but even that didn't happen immediately. Even once I was confirmed, I still pushed myself way too hard, went away to train too much, neglected the gym…

"I have Roxanne and Winona to thank for snapping me out of that. And since coming to Pasio, I've made so many new friends, had so many wonderful experiences, it's just been great.

"So I guess… you're right, in a way. Maybe forming a sync pair with Rayquaza was the start of what you need to feel better."

"Yeah—" Zinnia starts to agree.

"_But," _Flannery interrupts, "I don't think that's all of it."

"Oh?"

"Well… like I said, I became a gym leader, _but_ things really only got better once I listened to my friends, starting having more fun with my Pokémon, meeting new people. That was my next step. And, from the sound of it, I think it's what you've started to do, too."

She wonders if she's taken a step too far, been a bit too presumptuous.

She needn't have worried.

"Wow," Zinnia whistles, "I hadn't thought it through that far before, but... I think you're right. That was really quite profound."

"I'm glad you think so - I just came up with it on the spot."

They look at each other and burst into laughter. Its the kind of deep, throaty laugh that roars up from above their bellies and overtakes them for a few minutes, until they're finally able to calm down.

"Shame about the fireworks."

"Hehe. Yeah."

They share another look, holding each other's gaze.

"Well, maybe we should get back," Flannery suggests, echoing Hilda from before. "Long day tomorrow, right?"

"Hmm… wait. Y'know, I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Wait here a sec."

It's Flannery's first time being this close to Rayquaza.

She sees Zinnia whisper to the Pokémon, look back towards her pointedly, then whisper some more.

The dragon-type dips its head and snakes its way into the sky, disappearing into the black.

Zinnia returns to her side. "Ok, all set. C'mere." She takes Flannery's hand in hers, and the gym leader is immediately struck by just how _warm_ the lorekeeper feels to the touch. It's a surprise, given just how little outer clothing she wears.

_But it is a warm night tonight, and I'm hardly one to talk myself._

"Where're we - ah!"

And suddenly they're both flat on their backs, side-by-side, looking up at the stars.

"Ow… do we have to lie on the ground like this?"

"Sorry," Zinnia says, with a smirk that suggested she was anything but. "But I'm about to make it up to you. I just need you to look up."

A few seconds pass. Ten. Twenty.

Thirty seconds, and still nothing. She turns her head to look at Zinnia, and begins to speak again, but-

"Patience," chuckles the lorekeeper, "Just a little longer."

They're so close together, close enough that Flannery can just about hear the other's quiet breaths, and see her chest rise and fall each time she inhales and exhales.

"Keep watching the sky," Zinnia insists. "That's where the show'll be."

Another ten seconds pass. Flannery goes to turn her head again, to ask what should be happening-

-and then the stars ignite in the sky.

Or at least it seems that way, at first. Flannery gasps, captivated by the shattering of an incandescent sphere, followed shortly with a boom as her ears catch up with her eyes. Trails of radiant white streak away from the initial explosion and fade away, only to be replaced by another blast. And another, and another, and another...

Just when she thinks the display is over - ten times, all told - the light returns to paint the sky once again. Each flare burns a little less bright than the last, from white, to blue, to scorching red, but the constant shift in colour only serves to render the experience just a touch more… magical.

_Draco meteor…_

And then, finally, it's over. The last few fragments flicker out, and the night returns.

"Did you... like it?" Zinnia asks, her voice quivering just enough for Flannery to notice. She leans a little closer, close enough that their arms are almost touching.

The gym leader leans closer too, choosing her words slowly, carefully. "It… it was beautiful. Thanks for... sharing it. With me."

Silence wraps around them like a blanket. They're lying on their backs in the dirt, outside in a half-destroyed park, and they don't mind.

For some reason, it still feels safe... comfortable… just being together.

"So…" Flannery says, at last, with a confidence that surprises even herself, "Want to go training tomorrow… and hang out some more?

"Yeah," Zinnia replies, with the biggest smile Flannery's ever seen anyone wear. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Hilda meanders her way through the park, taking her time, letting the sugar rush wear off a bit before she gets back. It's tempting to run to her room, burn off some energy that way, but she suspects the adrenaline from doing so would probably keep her up even longer.

A sound off to her right makes her jump, and her hand goes straight for Emboar's Poké ball.

"Show yourself!" she orders, lacing her voice with a little steel.

"Hmm?" a figure pops up nearby. "Oh, Hilda, good evening!"

"Trinnia?" she asks, lowering the ball in relief. It's the first time she's ever seen the green-haired woman outside the Pokémon centre, or even away from the cafe - let alone doing something as manual as this. "They've got you out here picking up litter?"

"Hi, Hilda! Yep, it's part of my contract with the centre. My area should be a little less busy tomorrow, with everyone at the PML, so I've been told to assist with cleaning this place up."

"Want some help? I feel a little bad."

It's okay, we're still getting paid for this! Besides, I saw you helping to stop Team Break earlier, and we're really grateful for that. You should go and get some rest - you must be exhausted."

"Heh, well… if you're sure." Truth be told, she _is _exhausted, and probably shouldn't be eating chocolate right before bed. But oh well. "Thanks, Trinnia. You take care."

"Night!"

She takes two, maybe three more steps, before a bright light catches her eye, and night suddenly disappears in a burst of illumination.

**_BANG_**

"Oh, look at that!" Trinnia exclaims behind her, stopping her sweeping to watch. "They decided to shoot off some fireworks after all!"

Hilda drops her gaze, looking back towards the bench where she left Flannery. She can just about see the redhead on the ground next to it, staring up at the spectacle, Zinnia by her side.

She grins.

"I'll say."


End file.
